thelastairbendermfandomcom-20200214-history
The last Airbender (book 1 water)
"The last Airbender" Story Awakening Waterbender Katara and her warrior brother,Sokka,found Aang in the iceberg. However, he is still biologically only 13 years old. Now his task is to stop the Fire Nation and bring peace to the world, and following it he learns that he is the last Airbender, because the Fire nation has exterminated his people. Zuko entered the village with his men, and told the villagers who he was, the son of Fire Lord Ozai and heir the throne of the Fire Nation. He had his men round up all the elderlies. One of the soldiers found the boy in the igloo with some children. Upon noticing his tattoos, he was brought to Zuko. Zuko was astonished to find the tattoos that he seemingly recognized its significance and demanded to know who he was. The boy defiantly refused to give his name. Zuko threatened to burn down the village with his firebenders if the boy did not come along with him on his ship, so the boy complied.In the present day, two teenage siblings from the Southern Water Tribe - Katara, a Waterbender, and her brother Sokka - discovered and freed a thirteen-year-old boy from his iceberg, alive but exhausted, with his large six-legged bison creature. The boy was taken back to the village where he soon recovered in an igloo. He thanked Katara for saving him, but she admitted they were just lucky to have found him. He said he should get back, as the others are probably worried after he ran away from home. Just then, Zuko's ship had smashed through the icy landscape. : : With skilled airbending moves, the boy escaped from Zuko and his men to the surface of the ship, grabbing his staff along the way. Upon noticing Appa landing at a distant icy cliff, he turned his staff into a glider and flew off towards Appa, propelled with Airbending. He was reunited with Katara and Sokka, and thanked from bringing Appa to him. He offered to bring them back to the village but they insisted on accompanying him to the Southern Air Temple.On the ship, Zuko's uncle, Iroh, conducted a few test on the boy, after assuring him the test would be painless and once complete, he would be free to go. The test involved a candle flame that seemed to be drawn towards to him, a poured water that formed a circle on the table and a smooth rock that stood on an unstable position. However, when Zuko declared him to be his prisoner, Iroh apologetically explained to the boy that he had not failed the tests as all others did. Iroh added that he was honored to be in the presence of the boy. : The Southern Air Temple At the Southern Air Temple on the high mountains, the boy called out his friends but no one turned up - he thought they were playing tricks with him. He also called for Monk Gyatso, his guardian and father figure. A winged lemur flew to the boy and immediately played and bonded with him. Katara was puzzled as winged lemurs were supposed to be extinct but the boy thought she was mistaken. When Katara asked for his name, the boy told her the monks called him Aang. : Katara immediately realized that Aang has been in the ice for a hundred years, not just gone for a few days as Aang had thought. Before she could tell him, Aang was already racing down the to the prayer field to expecting to find his friends there. Aang was shocked to human remains and an unkempt field. He was in denial until he found the necklace he made for Monk Gyatso on one of the remains. In his rage, his eyes and tattoos glowed pure white and strong winds began to circle around him, lifting him up. Aang was in trance and entered the spirit world, where he met the Dragon Spirit, who was surprised to see "the Avatar" and asked, "Where have you been?". Before Aang could answer, he exited the Spirit World. As Aang left his trance, he heard Katara's voice pleading him that although they cannot bring Monk Gyatso back, she and Sokka can be with him as long as he needs. A Bitter Rivalry Zuko soon found himself coming face to face with his enemy, Commander Zhao. Commander Zhao spotted Zuko on Zuko's ship out in the sea and offered him lunch on Zhao's ship. Zuko and Iroh sat with Zhao on the main table. Zhao made a toast in the mess hall that seemingly mocked Zuko in front of his soldiers. Zhao reminded them how Ozai banished the Fire Lord's son Zuko, and Zuko could not return until he found the Avatar. Zuko confronted Zhao and told him that, once Zuko's father took him back, Zhao would bow before Zuko. Back on his ship, Zuko gazed at his family picture (his mother, his father, his sister and himself) before began his training of Firebending and hand-to-hand combat. Iroh observed from the deck above while drinking his tea Imprisoned Before Aang could respond, a young boy burst out of the woods and sought refuge with the trio from the Fire Nation soldiers chasing him. He was being arrested for Earthbending, as it was forbidden in his village. Katara and Sokka refused to turn the young boy over to the soldiers. Katara popped open her water pouch and bended the water at the soldiers, but the water trapped Sokka's arms and chest in ice instead, much to his frustration.Appa landed in a forest in the Southern Earth Kingdom, where Katara, Sokka and Aang set up camp. The winged lemur had become their pet, which was named Momo. Aang sat alone making sense of what saw at the temple and the spirit world. He learned from Katara that many villages in the Earth Kingdom had fallen under Fire Nation control, but yet to conquer big cities like Ba Sing Se. As Aang was a last surviving Airbender, Katara and Sokka asked him if he was also the Avatar. Aang could not accept that the Earthbenders allowed themselves to be humiliated in a minimal security prison camp with earth underneath their feet, especially with the poor treatment the non-benders received in return for their surrender. He tried to inspire the Earthbenders to rise and fight back, but they were non-responsive. When Aang asked if it made any difference if the Avatar had returned, one of them answered that if the Avatar were alive, he would protect them, presumably from an eventual retaliation with the war machines. Aang then revealed to everyone that he was the Avatar. A soldier sneered at Aang, as the Avatar would have to be an Airbender and all Airbenders were killed a long time ago. Katara push the soldier away, telling him to leave Aang alone. Aang then used his airbending to counter an attack on Katara. After a few more airbending moves from Aang and a boomerang attack thrown by Sokka, the remaining soldiers retreated. Outside the prison, Aang took out a few more soldiers in the village. An elder villager then showed Aang the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, his previous incarnation as an Earthbender, two lifetimes ago.The soldiers arrested Sokka, Katara, Aang and the young Earthbending boy. As they were taken to the prison camp just outside a village, Aang noticed the poor condition of the village and its people. They were shoved through a gateway of a tall metal fence. In the prison yard, there were men on the ground, weary and defeated. The Earthbending boy was reunited with his father. Aang was explained by the father what had happened to the village: "The Fire Nation sent soldiers. We fought them and defeated them. But then they sent their machines. Huge machines made of metal. There was nothing we could do. Those who could not bend were allowed to live in peace if we benders were imprisoned." The group of Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo and Appa, set out on the journey to the north. Along the way they visited the villages, where Aang announced the Avatar had returned. In villages that were still occupied by Fire Nation soldiers, Aang used his Airbending to defeat them and liberate the village from their grip.Aang met with Sokka and Katara, and revealed to them he ran way before he was trained to the Avatar - he was unable to bend elements other than air. The next element to master was water, as the cycle was Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Sokka suggested that they travel to the Northern Water Tribe, which was on the other side of the world, as his father told him about powerful Waterbenders there who may be able to teach Aang. Sokka also suggested they visit the small villages occupied by the Fire Nation along the way to start a change in the war. Following The Trail Zuko and two soldiers, disguised as travelers of the Earth Kingdom, visited the first village Aang liberated. They also entered the former prison camp and looked around. It was implied that Zuko might have found Katara's necklace there. At the Fire Nation Colony Fifteen, located in the Northern Earth Kingdom, Zuko sat with his uncle Iroh in a tea shop, with Zuko's face hidden by the hood of his cloak to avoid being recognized. Zuko mentioned that they were catching up with the Avatar and the Avatar's friends. Iroh pointed out that were lots of pretty girls in the town and pleaded with Zuko to settle down here and abandon the search for the Avatar. However, Zuko was determined catch the Avatar first and think about the pretty girls later. To convey his point, he asked a local boy about the banished prince. The Blue Spirit Aang continued practicing Waterbending in the dark, while Sokka and Katara were sleeping. He managed to raise the three short pillars of water. As he closed his eyes concentrating, ripples and waves began to form on the lake. He remembered Monk Gyatso giving lessons to him and the other students in the open field and then images of skeletal remains he saw earlier. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the result of his lack of control over Waterbending. Convinced that he needed help immediately from the Dragon Spirit, he woke up Appa to head over to the Northern Air Temple. Sokka and Katara woke up and saw him took off. She assured Sokka that Aang will back in a day, but Sokka was concerned the Fire Nation might catch him.At the shore of a sparking lake beside a forest, Katara and Aang practiced Waterbending while Sokka tended to a campfire nearby. Katara asked Aang why he seemed distracted. He said they were near the Northern Air Temple and wanted to visit there and return, all within a day. He believed that at another spiritual place, he may be able to communicate with the Dragon Spirit again. Katara filled Sokka in on Aang's plan but Sokka was against it, and urged Katara to talk him out of it. Aang was hanging from chains in a prayer room in the Northern Air Temple. Aang closed his eyes and entered the Spirit World. Aang met the Dragon Spirit again, who told him "I have seen a vision of the moon turning red. The Fire Nation has stolen knowledge of us from the Great Library. They were planning to misuse this knowledge. You must go to the Northern Water Tribe. If they take that City, more will suffer and die as your air benders have. You must go now!" When Aang asked if he will stop them, he was pulled from the Spirit World, being woken up by Zhao. Zhao introduced himself and revealed that he set the trap for Aang. Zhao assured Aang that he will not kill him as he will just be reborn again and the search will continue. Zhao noted that when Aang freed the towns, he only used Airbending.Appa landed at the Northern Air Temple. As Aang made his way in the temple ruins, he found an old-man, an Earth Kingdom villager who has been visiting the temple often. He was surprised to see the Avatar's return and lead Aang to a hidden chamber of statues of past Avatars, each one representing his reincarnations over the years. Avatar Roku was his last life. Aang revealed the Airbenders knew he was the Avatar after he chose four toys out of a thousand, the same toys that belonged to the previous Avatar. It was then Aang was told he can have no family and have a responsibility to the four nations. In the ceremony where everyone bowed to him, expecting him to accept his role as the Avatar, he did not bow back. The old man then apologized to Aang for luring him down there, as he had lived in poverty because of his absence. Confused, Aang turned to see him surrounded by Fire Nation archers hiding behind soldiers. Other soldiers poured into the chamber - one of them passed the old-man a pouch of money as a reward. Zhao ordered his soldiers not to kill the Avatar, as he will just be reborn again. The Blue Spirit quickly grabbed Aang and threateningly held his sword at Aang's throat. Zhao had no choice but to let them go. The soldiers remained at the courtyard while the Blue Spirit led Aang across the bridge. At the end of the bridge, Zhao's archer shot down the Blue Spirit with single arrow. The soldiers rushed across the bridge to capture them. Aang discovered the unconscious Blue Spirit was Prince Zuko. He used his Airbending to pull in the fog and mask their getaway. The next morning, he left Zuko still unconscious by the camp-fire in the forest, leaping from tree to tree.Later, a blue-masked figure came in and used his dual dao swords to break Aang free from the chains. As he escapes, Aang used his Airbending to knock two soldiers block his path. He entered the temple courtyard with the blue-masked figure, referred by the soldiers as the Blue Spirit. They were surrounded by many Fire Nation soldiers. A fire attack from behind forces them to evade and split up, fighting the soldiers on the opposite sides on the courtyard. Aang used the Airbending practice area to take out the soldiers, then lept out of the courtyard and ran on the stepping pillars that the soldiers were unable to follow. Aang was about to fly out using his staff-glider but seeing the Blue Spirit still fending off the soldiers by himself, Aang flew back to fight alongside him. Siege of the North Aang and Katara were practicing their waterbending forms when the black ashes were falling all over the city. It was then that he realized the Fire Nation had arrived. Aang, along with Sokka, came into the balcony room, to see Princess Yue, who was overseeing the Fire Nation armada with Katara. Aang asked Yue if there is a spiritual place he can meditate to contact the Dragon Spirit for advice in defeating the Fire Nation. Yue knows of one, as the city was built around it. She led Katara, Sokka and Aang to a hidden oasis and the most spiritual place in North Pole.Aang, Katara and Sokka arrived at the North Pole, where Aang presented himself at the Royal Court and showed them that he was the last Airbender. After an impressive airbending move, he was accepted to train with Master Pakku. Weeks later, Katara and Aang has been attending waterbending classes taught by Master Pakku. One day, after Pakku explained to his students about letting their emotions flow like water to master Water, he invited Aang to spar with him. Pakku encased him in an icy prison; Aang gracefully waterbended the ice away. Pakku send him three water balls, which Aang successful caught in mid-air and dispersed. Aang attempted an offensive move as instructed, but he only managed to raise droplets of water and inadvertently raised the waters in the nearby canals. Aang stopped, realizing his still lack control over his incredible waterbending ability, as Pakku and the students watched in astonishment. Elsewhere, Zuko placed Aang down in a storage room in the stronghold, still in trance with his hands bound with rope. In the spirit world, Aang asked the Dragon Spirit how to beat the Fire Nation, but he told Aang, "You are not dealing with loss of your people and your responsibilities for their deaths. You are stopping yourself from grieving. You are angry. You must let this go. As the Avatar you are not meant to hurt others..." The Dragon slithered past Aang and slithered out of the cave, but then peered back at Aang and continued, "Use the Ocean. Show them the power of Water. Go… Do this now..." The Dragon spread its mighty wings and lifted itself into the sky, as Aang left his trance.Inside, Aang revealed that to receive an airbending tattoo, one must be able to meditate for long periods of time without losing focus. Aang enters a trance after staring at the two koi fish in a pool and heads off into the spirit world. Sokka escorted Yue back while Katara stayed with Aang. When Zuko arrives, Katara duels him, and lost. Zuko then kidnaps the Avatar while Katara is left unconscious until Yue and Sokka came back to The Spirit Oasis. Aang found himself hand bound in the storage room and took off, leaping over barrels, with Zuko chasing right behind him. He firebended the flames from the torches to take Aang down, in the process blasted away items in the room. Zuko searched for Aang hiding in the storage room. His hands now free, Aang used airbending to distract Zuko and tried to escape. The situation escalated to a fight, later with firebending and airbending. As the fight turned into a standoff, they noticed that room was rumbling. The water in the barrels began to shake, then spiraled to Zuko encasing him in ice. Aang turned to see Katara, who saw the flames illuminating from the window of the storage room from the city below. Aang told Katara that the Dragon Spirit told him what to do. Katara then left the room with Sokka and Yue. Before leaving the room, he melted the ice around Zuko's head so Zuko can breathe. Aang suggested for Zuko to stay hidden here for his safety, and that they could be friends. With the moon now to back after Yue gave her life to its spirit, Aang raced towards the fort wall, using waterbending to trap and stop Fire Nation soldiers along the way. He sent an airbending blast through the courtyard, opening a path through the battle forces, leading him right to the wall. At the top, he looked out at the vast fire Nation fleet in the ocean. Letting his emotions flow like water, he recalled images of his life with Monk Gyatso and his friends, and then the fateful event where everyone bowed to him but ran away instead of bowing back.Aang was heading towards the courtyard with Sokka, Yue and Katara, when he noticed Zhao heading somewhere with the scroll in his hand. He suggested the others to follow Zhao and his men, while he joined the fight in the main courtyard. After the Moon Spirit was killed, Aang looked at the losing battle surrounding him, as the Dragon Spirit's words were heard again: "As the Avatar you are not meant to hurt others... You must show them the power of Water..." Katara hugged Aang as he was cheered from the city below. She and Sokka helped an exhausted Aang down the stairs into the courtyard. Aang saw the entire Northern Water Tribe waiting for him. They all knelt and bowed before him. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers left in the city also bowed, in awe of his power and moved by his show of mercy. Katara said, "They want you to be their Avatar, Aang. We all do", before she and Sokka bowed along side the others. Finally accepting his role as the Avatar, he bowed back.Freeing himself of his guilt, Aang used with the Ocean’s power to push a massive body of water up against the fort wall, and Moon’s power to pull it towards the sky. His eyes and tattoos glowed bluish-white as he unleashed the power of Water. The battle paused again at the incredible feat of waterbending. The Fire Nation soldiers in the city tried to retreat through a breach but it was blocked by the water. Aang bended the water towards the Fire Nation fleet but kept it hovering threatingly above them. Knowing that the water could easily crush the fleet, the Fire Nation accepted defeat and turned away. Aang bended the water back into the ocean and watched the fleet in retreat. ''Cast '' *Noah Ringer as Aang *Dev Petal as Zuko *Jackson Rathbone as Sokka *Shaun Toub as Iroh *Aasif Mandfi as Zhao *Seynchelle Gabriel as Yue *Cliff Curtis as Ozai *Summer Bishil as Azula *Francis Guinan as Pakku *Randall Duk Kim as Old man in temple *Issac Jin Soletein as Haru (Earthbending boy) *Keong Sim as Tyro (Earthbending father) *John Noble as Dragon Spirit thumb|501px|left